


无意义

by Luositarabbit



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Prostitute
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luositarabbit/pseuds/Luositarabbit
Summary: 胡言乱语
Relationships: Brian May & Original Character(s), Freddie Mercury/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	无意义

**Author's Note:**

> 性转，只有罗杰泰勒是男的

连续几天你都对“皇后”里的女人们兴趣缺缺，那些清纯小兔子们已经撞不进你心里了，虽说你为3点钟方向，那个看似单纯的姑娘扔了不少钱，想起她软软的声音，甜腻的笑，好吧，那是她应得的，权当是看场演出好了。

那只猫已经看出来了，她今天难得有空，没和什么富二代、银行家周旋，女人早早的就坐在了你身边，她抬起手，慢慢摸上你的肩，你送她的18岁生日礼物——还没她一个吻值钱的戒指，在灯光下闪闪发亮，耀的人眼疼。你拍了拍猫咪的腰，凑过去吻住那张有些晕妆的嘴唇，把女人想要吐出的浑浊全数咽下去，你对她摇摇头，指尖点了点她的唇，女人叹了一口气，从你身边离开，你目送猫咪跳到另一个男人腿上，她最后看了你一眼，随后扭过头，轻轻扭动腰肢，让腿间的手指进的更深。

你和女人是老朋友了，不过就连你也不能得知她的本名，所谓老朋友，只是能多贪些Mercury女士的吻和胸脯，当然，这不代表你不喜欢，你永远不会对她厌烦，不管是她情动时的喘息，丰腴的身材，还是她眼角隐藏在眼妆下的细纹。你们之间算不上爱情，你敢说她从未爱上过谁，女人不可能把哪个男人塞进心里，或许她只贪恋那一小会儿愉悦的时间，她也只愿在那段时间里落泪。

你喝了很多酒，多到吧台新来的调酒师看的发慌，他几乎拿不住酒瓶了，你胡乱嚷嚷着，你的酒杯又空了，你听见玻璃炸裂的声音，噢，你又惹事了，周围的人被吓了一跳，调酒师，那个金发碧眼的小帅哥吓得匆匆跑去找Mercury。

女人总是善解人意，你被人扶到贵宾室里，迷离中，熟悉的烛光在眼前摇曳，哈，估计账户里又少了一大笔钱，你撇撇嘴，“皇后”总有办法吞掉男人的钱，不过大多数人倾家荡产也倾得心甘情愿。

你以一个极其不雅的姿势瘫在沙发上，眯着眼，懒洋洋地思考着自己三十多年来的一切，你的坏习惯，喝了酒就开始胡思乱想，总是改不掉的臭毛病。他们劝你结婚，尤其是妈妈，哦，妈妈，你呻吟一声，用力晃了晃脑袋，试图把脑子里骂骂咧咧的母亲晃出去，总是如此，总是如此，唠叨的妈妈，但你爱她。

有人在说话，你认出那个声音了，该死的Roger Taylor，“皇后”的管家，也是除你以外，Mercury的另一位蓝颜，你猛的站起来，脑袋有些晕乎，你揉着太阳穴，摇摇晃晃地走到门口才发现除了他还有个人，被Roger推进房间的高瘦女人扶着门框，她紧紧抱着身上唯一一块布，金发男人看见你就松开了钳着女人胳膊的手，他祝你有个愉快的夜晚，临走前还不忘比个中指，哦，该死的Roger Taylor。

要不说Mercury善解人意，你凑到女人面前，她轻轻皱了皱眉，似乎不喜欢你身上的酒气，不过最后也没有躲开，任由你摆布，你猜这次的女人是真的第一次出来，不像某只小白兔，你忍不住想骂人，真操他的。

瘦瘦高高的女人杵在门口，整个“皇后”怕是没有比她还单纯的姑娘，要是换其他人，这个时候早就贴到你身上浪叫了。从16岁以后，你就没有再睡过处，你已经记不起她的脸了，当时你们还嗑了不少，迷迷糊糊就滚到了床上，第二天也是迷迷糊糊的告别，从此真的没再见过。

扯远了，扯远了，面前有个现成的，还去想什么陈年旧事呢。

“嘘——”

你吻掉女人的泪水，她已经哭花了妆，你不知道女人到底哪来这么多眼泪，你只是轻轻插进去了而已，甚至没开始动作，再这样下去，你真怕她脱水，“别哭了，别哭了......”你在她耳边呢喃，女人吸吸鼻子，你把她揽进怀里，试探着抽动阴茎，你真的已经硬的不行了。

女人呜咽着，眼泪随着动作滴落到你的手臂上，这场性爱完完全全由你主导，舌尖滑过贫瘠的乳房，女人压抑的呻吟，痛苦的喘息，你掐着她的腰，又一次让女人坠入欢愉的深渊。

你破天荒在事后收拾了一切，甚至还给帮她清理身上的一片狼藉，当然这是你的杰作，对于你的触碰，女人的反应过于可爱，你恶劣的跟她开了几个玩笑，逗得女人快要骂人时，凑过去亲了亲她红到滴血的脸。

后来你得知了她的名字，Brian，Brian May。

Brian没有成为“皇后”的头牌，她只是抱着吉他，在每个周六晚上登台表演，你就坐在老位子上，安静的看着她，你知道她也在偷看你。

你听过无数人对她的幻想，很多人抱怨Mercury为什么只让她唱个歌，也有不少人跑过来问你，但他们只得到了从Taylor先生那得到过的答案。

“嘘......”


End file.
